


Defenders of the Earth

by scinglives



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Implied/Referenced Torture, Marvel Universe, Pete's World (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scinglives/pseuds/scinglives
Summary: Rose  Tyler is brought in to SHIELD as part of their team. Her Torchwood is long gone, and she knows everything there about defending Earth. Though she may have her secrets, and Fury may have his hidden agenda for bringing her on board, she knows that she can be an asset to SHIELD. But how long before it's used against her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This is my first MARVEL crossover, I just keep thinking about it and thought it would be a great idea! Please let me know what you think, a lot of things will be explained, and I have so many ideas (a few romances as well -- I always love a bit of domesticity!) Enjoy, give me some feedback, this is just a small starter to set the scene! How do you think things are going to go down? :)

Aliens.

  
The constant state of the unknown, the fear of Earth being defenceless against the unidentified. How many times? How many times before Earth becomes the futile party. Failing to protect humankind?

  
Rose Tyler had asked herself that question many times, more times that she could count. They didn’t have the Doctor here any more. It was just her. All alone, trying to collate every piece of knowledge she had. Trying to do what the Doctor would.

  
In a Universe where the Doctor didn’t exist, she had to step forward. She had to think like both of them, scavenging off previous alien encounters and gaining data on their weapons, figuring out how to translate their languages, finding their weak spots.

  
Expect now, she had been told that Torchwood was no more. That all the worldwide agencies had to come together (finally, although Torchwood were never exactly known to be the ones making friends and sharing their knowledge).

  
But with everyone gone, her father, her mother, the team had diminished. A curse of her living too long. Something the Doctor had been looking in to before his own inevitable death.

  
She walked through the shiny corridors, a new facility that she had been brought over to. Torchwood wasn’t like this, at least her department never was. It was always chaotic, people talking over one another, figuring out what they were going to deal with first. Being on the front line most of the time (doing her best to avoid the paperwork).  
But this was different, it was high tech. It wasn’t scraps of alien tech they had put together and hoped for the best. It was sleek and shiny, it was modern.

  
It was _**SHIELD**_.

  
Somewhere she had heard about before, the place that Earth’s greatest defenders worked. And now she was on the list. Granted, it was mainly for her alien knowledge, but part of her sensed that Nick Fury knew more about her than he was letting on. He seemed to know she didn’t age, that everyone around her had died of old age long ago. But did he know the reason why? Surely, he couldn’t. It was years ago, she had kept ‘The Wolf’ under wraps for years. Only after losing the Doctor did it haunt her.  
She knew all about the ‘Avengers’, everyone did. She couldn’t help but think it was a pretentious name. They were only starting to become a team, their ego’s clashing in to one another every chance they got. The entire place reeked of testosterone, the constant battle of who was right. Who was going to fight, and who was going to take the high road and work things out peacefully.

  
She couldn’t help but feel the yes burning into her as she walked in, using her shiny new pass. Rose wanted to say that this was where she wanted to be. But it wasn’t, and part of her sensed that was how everyone in this team felt to start with. As though they had been pulled in without really wanting to be.

  
“Now – team.” Fury introduced, the governance of the Avengers (though Rose was already sensing it was more like wrangling school children). “We’ve brought in reinforcements. Someone who not only had combat training, but who knows the world to ET better than anyone on the planet.” He started though none of the team seemed to be listening. They were already having some sort of preconceived ideas of her. She had never met them before, other than Romanoff and Barton. They had taught her how to freshen up on her combat skills, which had often been ignored when she worked for Torchwood but even Rose couldn’t deny that they would have come in handy from time to time.

  
“And why do we need help in that department exactly?” Tony chipped in, always had to have the first and last word. And most of the words in between. “We’re not fighting aliens –”

  
“I think you’ll find they technically are.” Bruce intercepted, they were trying to retrieve Loki’s sceptor. Which was now in the hands of Hydra, they needed all the help they could get. And although SHIELD were good, they weren’t quite Torchwood. She knew all about Hydra, their name had floated around Torchwood’s database every now and again. Though they never had inside intel.

  
“We know the plan, we go into Hydra’s little unit, and we get the sceptor.” Tony insisted, his arms folded defensively, as though standing his ground, making a point that he was the leading voice.

  
“You guys go in blindfolded.” Rose spoke up with a small sigh escaping her lips. “You had no idea how much alien tech they have in there.” She explained, Hydra were dangerous. They were armed to the max, everyone knew that without having to do any research.

  
“Agent Tyler has the technology that we don’t have, an ability to go in as quickly as possible without being seen – for the most part.” Fury insisted, the room of the eyes staring her up and down once more.

  
“Then why aren’t we using it?” Steve jumped in, Rose rolled her eyes slightly. Of course they needed to have all these introductions and the back and forth first. But it would have been a lot easier if she had gone in on their own. But the dimension canon was something she couldn’t have just gotten on a commercial flight with. That and it had needed a few tweaks here and there, it wasn’t the same dimension canon she had used all those years ago. But it worked well as a teleport and getting through security systems.

  
“We are using it.” Fury glared as Cap, clearly irritated at having been interrupted. “Tyler is going to go in to the base, but she needs one other person to go with her. To cover her back. Now you’ve spoken up Captain, we thought you would be the perfect person. We want to go in there unnoticed, no guns blazing. You okay with that, Captain?” He questioned, receiving a nod of confirmation. He was the least guns blazing and hot headed of them all.

  
“Fine by me. So what’s the plan?”

\----------------------------------------------

Rose and Steve walked down alongside Fury to where the dimension canon was being kept. It was her technology, it worked with only certain people’s fingerprints. Something she had needed to do in order to make sure it didn’t get in to the wrong hands. This kind of technology wasn’t 21st century Earth. The ability to be teleported somewhere, it was the dream that criminals longed for.

  
“It has a perception filter on it.” She explained to Steve as they got ready to go. “Which means we’re not invisible, but people shouldn’t notice us. We’re like something you see out of the corner of your eye.”

  
“If no one will see you, then why do you need back up?” Steve asked, sensing there was more to the story than it seemed. But he had to admit, he liked the idea of not going somewhere that was a risk of casualties.

  
“Perception filters work on most people, to the average person in the street. But some people, they’re trained specifically against these. To make sure that no one can use this against them. I don’t know about Hydra, I don’t know how much people know about perception filters. But its always best to have back up. I’ve learnt that the hard way.” She said with a saddened tone to her voice. They were both armed, Captain with his Shield as always, handing him the dimension canon.

  
“So Captain, are you ready for an adventure?” She smirked before they both teleported out of SHIELD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // Part 2! As I said before I have a lot of random ideas! I know it's obvious re Steve/Rose, but I feel they would be great together. They have a few similar experiences (losing people, being in the wrong time and not belonging) and I think they have similar morals. I know these chapters are short-ish but I just want to write! Enjoy!

Rose had always forgotten how harsh travelling with the dimension canon could be to start with, her body disorientated, her head pounding as they arrived in to the Hydra base. "Not the best landing, also seems as though we're in a cupboard." She murmured to herself, feeling the adrenaline beginning to course through her body already. Rose knew she could never live a normal life, she needed to be in trouble. As the Doctor always said, trouble was just the bits in between all the fun.

That wasn't exactly the case any more, trouble was all there seemed to be. After years of working on her own, she was back in a team. Granted she wasn't the leader, but she knew that if they all worked together, they could get along well. She had the knowledge of aliens and the best approaches to take, Steve, Nat and Clint had the combat skills and leadership. Bruce and Tony had the brains behind the Artificial Intelligence.

"Stay behind me." Steve nodded to her as he took the lead, she wasn't complaining. He was here to cover her and to semi follow her lead. Rose had the blueprints of where the sceptor should be, nodding to the Captain that he was going in the right direction. Moments like this always filled her with nerves, knowing that one wrong turn and one wrong move would give them away. But she loved every second of it. 

They were as quiet as possible as they lightly stepped around the area, scarcely lit by the high raised windows above them. The whole place felt eery, knowing that behind these walls unimaginable things had happened. Rose shook the thoughts out of her head as she looked down at her tracker. It was tracing the energy reading from the sceptor. Rose also knew that Hydra were going to be tracing activity around the sceptor, which was why she had Steve with her. 

"This must make a change to your usual mission." She smiled, wanting to hopefully win one member of the team over. She was human, but that didn't mean she didn't know what she was doing. Her knowledge of places like this, of alien technology, it was more than she could ever explain to someone. 

"That it does." Steve responded, a small smile tugging on the edge of his lips as he tried to figure out how far they had to go. "But I'm not gonna rule out the fighting and all guns blazing just yet. Though I don't have a gun on me." 

"Good job I do then." She smirked. "I may have wanted as little casualties as possible, but that doesn't mean I come in unprepared. Not that a basic gun will do much against their kind of gun-fare."

Rose could sense something, something that didn't feel right. The sceptor was just around the corner, it was so close but Rose knew that nothing could ever be this easy. When had a task ever been this simple? Just walking in to where they needed to be, getting what they wanted without even so much of a raised voice or an escalated heart rate. It was...it felt as though something was trying to get in to her head. 

"Let's just get out of here." She whispered shakily, the sceptor lighting the room. Shining like the winning prize, luring them in. She knew how many people were tempted by this, how many wanted to get their hands on it. And even now she feared that with them having it, that didn't mean that it wouldn't get in to the wrong hands. An unknown essence was beguiling to anyone, wanting to see what it could do when it was finally unleashed. 

Rose jumped against Steve as she heard something rush by them, the Captain on guard as soon as he felt it too. 

"Got to say I agree, let's grab the damn thing and leave." He muttered, pushing her slightly so that they could get closer. The sooner they were out of here then the better. Rose took a few moments to bring down the defences protecting the sceptor, of course they would protect it. Though part of Rose was expecting to find it hidden away in a random cupboard. They knew what this sceptor could do, and yet they had it here perfectly on display. Ready for anyone to take. 

Rose finally felt her heart beginning to race as she heard the hectic footsteps above of them, the shouting and rushing. They had been caught, as soon as the defences went down, their presence had become known to all. 

"Come on, come on." She cursed to herself, Steve watching behind her as they awaited company. Why did everything seem to go in slow motion when they were moments away from being blow up. Steve was Captain America, but that didn't mean he could take on however many guns were about to be aimed at them. "Got it!" She grinned and looked down at her teleport, it still had one more minute to go before they could leave. 

"Then let's get out of here!" Steve insisted, grabbing her hand as the doors of ordnance opened up on them, throwing his shield to the side of them to stop the gun fire being thrown in their direction. Running through the cluttered room, broken machine ware and mechanics causing even more obstacles for them to face. As if the bullets being fired at them wasn't enough to deal with, feeling an unknown entity pushing to them to the ground. 

"What the hell?" Rose cursed, whatever that was it felt like a ghost taunting them. Giving the soldiers a real chance to fire them, giving them a better aim. They were ideal targets right now. Rose could barely even process anything, her head throbbing as Steve pulled her back on to her feet. 

"How long until that damn thing works?" He yelled over the ablaze of bullets. 

"Any minute now!" She yelled, typing in the coordinates, feeling the close calls of ammunition projecting around them. "One second." She muttered, roughly handing him the sceptor as she pressed the last few digits. But only then did she feel the bullet making contact with her, a feeling that sadly she had experienced before. "Now." She whispered, already feeling the blood beginning to trickle down her as they appeared back in to the SHIELD headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small filler chapter! Rose & Steve do some reminiscing of their old lives, and Tony brings up a nickname Rose would rather not hear. Comment, please let me know what you think!

“What if you were saying about us having no casualties with your way of doing things?” Tony snarked as Rose said in the med bay. Thankfully her arm wasn’t too bad, she was hoping no one would see how quickly she healed, wanting to get it bandaged over as quickly as possibly. 

She had her secrets, and she wasn’t quite ready for someone like Tony Stark to find out about them.   
Fury knew, of course he did. She had lived a long time, and that was how he found her. 

“You’re right, Tony. One small bullet wound, compared to God knows how many casualties. I mean I know youre selfish, but not all of us are. I think I can cope with a little bandage for a few days.” Rose commented and pulled her shirt down as she went to join the rest of the team. 

“Ignore Tony.” Steve said, he used to think he was a good judge of character on first impressions. Granted, sometimes he had been completely wrong about this type of thing. But with Rose, there was something about her. Yeah, she must have her secrets, who didn’t these days? They all had things they wouldn't want to disclose with everyone. Rose had something different though, she had a darkness to her, a history. She seemed older than her years. Though who was he to talk when it came to being older than his years?

“Don’t worry, m’used to it.” She smiled and followed his lead towards where the sceptor. If she was being honest, she had no idea what the sceptor did. None of them seemed to know entirely because otherwise they wouldn’t be wanting to mess with it and run lots of different tests. 

Stark had already got JARVIS working on the sceptor, concluding that it was of alien origin. Which Rose couldn’t help but roll her eyes at. They did they need to be stated the obvious? 

“Anything else other than what we already knew?” She questioned, she had processed a lot of items at Torchwood before. Well, she technically didn’t but….but John had. He always knew what he was doing and right now she sensed that the Doctor would have told them to step away. To stop playing with something they didn’t know how to control. 

“It’s like it’s – it’s thinking.” Banner commented as he looked at the readings, everyone else in the room other than Tony had clearly become confused and disinterested. She went to head out of the room when she heard Tony saying goodbye to her, only it wasn’t her name. It was her code name. 

“Bye Wolf. That is your name, right? I’ll see you on Saturday.” Tony asked as though he was trying to get her to confess something. Rose had completely forgotten that she had been given that nickname, something that Fury knew, and Natasha, but that was about it. They had been the ones she had been working with over the past few weeks and months. “What are you? A werewolf?”  
“Lets just say werewolves would be scared of my wolf. And that’s saying something because I have actually met a werewolf before.” She smirked as she left with Steve, looking around at the corridors that never seemed to end in this place. It was so shiny and new, sleek and modern. “What’s a girl got to do to get a coffee round here?” 

“I mean this is Stark tower but its not quite a coffee house, there’s a good one round the corner. We can go if you want? You may have to explain that werewolf story to me though because I’ve heard a lot of stories but even that seems like something even I wont quite believe.” 

“Just you wait. Not only was there a werewolf, there were monks and we were in the middle of Scotland with Queen Victoria.” She smirked as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief, something she always found widley entertaining. 

\----------------------

“M’telling you, it’s true!” Rose insisted as she laughed, something she hadn’t done in quite a while. Normally people just asked her about her past few years rather than what had happened before. All the good times that had happened, so many years ago. It felt like a completely different life. 

“Time travel?” Steve questioned, his eyebrow raised once more, which to be fair it had been this way throughout their entire conversation. “Youre telling me time travel is real?”

“Yes! I mean, not for everyone. You go in to the 51st Century and they have a time agency. People going back and forth all the time, not even just on Earth. All over the Universe. I mean, the time agent I met was a con artist, most of them were I think.” Rose rambled and felt herself blushing as she realised she had been talking for so long. It had been so long since someone cared to even ask her about anything. Other than what she knew about aliens and how to use a gun. 

“You’ve – You’ve really seen it all then.” Steve chuckled, sipping his now cold coffee that he had barely touched during their conversation. If it was all gone then part of him would use his coffee being spiked for these bizarre and questionable stories he was hearing. “You know what its like to be in a time you don’t belong then?”

Rose could sense where he was going, she knew exactly how it felt. She had been trapped in a Universe she didn’t know for years, and yeah, she had gotten used to it, but it still took time. It still never trult felt like home. She didn have the TV shows she grew up, the music, the technology. She had no friends that she could talk to about their lives as a teenager, and if she did talk to someone her age they simply looked at her as though they were mad, mentioning something that never even existed. 

“Trust me, I know what it’s like. Ive been in time zones I don’t belong in, planets where I don’t know anyone. I was once trapped on a planet beneath a black hole, but – but that was fine. Ive been stuck in this Universe. A whole different place that I know nothing about.” She whispered with sad eyes, she didn’t want to show someone who she was. Not the real Rose, but she hadn’t even merely scratched off the top layer when it came to explaining her life and the chaos that had ensued. “Everyone you know is either dead or trapped in a different Universe. No stories to reminisce of, no one to laugh about being a teenager with and we got here.” She murmured, sitting in relative silence for a moment or two, but it didn’t feel awkward. For once she felt as though she was sitting opposite someone that understood what she meant. To be somewhere that they didn’t quite belong, but being in this moment and timeline was where they were meant to be. 

“I understand that, I really do.” Steve gave her a smile and squeezed her hand softly. He had seen how her eyes lit up at the memories she had. He could only imagine what she had been through to get to where she was now. “You gotta tell Tony about the travelling in time, Ive never seen his mind blown but that sounds that something that might make it happen.” He laughed at the thought. “I used the phrase mind blown right, didn’t I?”

Rose chuckled and nodded, sipping her cold coffee. 

“Yes, Steve. You said it right. I don’t think Tony will even begin to believe me. One time machine in the whole Universe. It’s bigger on the inside, has been more places than you could ever imagine. The worlds largest wardrobe, every time zone, every planet, every culture. Its all in there.” She grinned, feeling so much happier for getting to speak to someone. “He’ll go even more insane when I tell him it was shaped like a 1940’s police box.”

“1940’s?” Steve asked, his eyebrow raised once again. 

“Yeah. Maybe the 1940’s are important for both of us. I met one of my best friends in the 1940’s.” She confessed, remembering being by Big Ben, dancing in the moonlight. She knew Steve had come from that era, and part of her wondered if maybe she was getting something else important in her life from that time. Not that she was one to jump ahead. But right now, she felt relaxed. 

“Come on then, I want some stories of the ‘40s. And not the typical war stories, the fun stuff. I know being at war can occasionally have it’s fun and games.” She smirked, leaning back as she started to listen to Steve’s occasional stories. Granted, there weren’t many of them, and she could tell that he hadn’t spoken them out loud in a long time. But that meant more to her than she could express. 

He trusted her, and for once, she had also found someone she trusted. Someone who was lost, in a world that they didn’t belong, constantly trying to do the right thing.


	5. UPDATE!

Hi! 

I know this fic has been abandoned for sooooo long but I have a lot of muse for it and going to be trying to a couple of chapters a week!

Please give me any feedback, any kudos or comments, I would love to hear what people think / if people want more! 

<3


	6. Chapter 6

Rose had felt nervous ever since hey had gotten back to STARK Tower, she was always dubious when humans seemed to want to to get their hands n alien technology. In her experience, things never ended well. When humans tested and trailed something they didn't know, it led to catastrophe, or people getting hurt. Rose knew that from personal experience, that humans wouldn't stop until they got answers. Until they could harness what they wanted, and sucked it dry. She'd experienced that first hand, being poked and prodded by people because they didnt know what she was, didn't know how her abilities could do. The unknown was unsettling, and she could have very easily ben used as a weapon. Fury had found her and got her out of there, but of course she had been brought in to help them. This was her bargaining chip, he gets her out of hell and she works alongside them, for the 'greater good', whatever that was these days.

Watching Tony and Bruce discussing the sceptor, it just made her nervous. They had no idea what they had gotten their hands on, and they were ready to suck everything they could from it. They might be hidden away in their labs, but Rose knew how this went, and as much as she wanted to interfere, it was two against one. And whoever else decided to get involved. She jumped as she felt Steve approaching her, clearly she had been staring for far too long. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that she had to do something. "Sorry -- sorry!" Steve put his hands up in defence as he saw her jump at the feel of someone tapping her shoulder. "Didn't mean to scare you, you looked as though you were on another planet. But for you....I guess that's normal, right?" He quizzed, referring to the odd story or two she had told him about.

"Sorry I guess I'm -- yeah, on another planet." She said with a small smile, taking her eyes off of Tony and Bruce for the time being, she had to relax. Technology these days couldn't possibly read what was on that sceptor, it was so high tech that she wasn't sure if anyone could ever understand it. Well, other than one man....but thinking of him was always a painful and distant memory, a whole life time ago in fact. "This is what an Avengers party looks like then?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed a few more people emerging, and getting drinks, light music in the background. "Let's go and search for a proper drink."

"Oh I don't drink." Steve responded, Rose merely rolling her eyes as she pulled him towards the bar. She knew everyone still had to earn her trust, or that she had to prove herself to them, other than Steve and Natasha, she seemed rather accepting that Rose wasn't here to cause any issues. Maybe Nat knew a bad guy when she saw one, and knew Rose was far from that. But Rose held her cards close to her chest, she'd had enough heartbreak and trauma in her life, and she'd had a lot of people betray her. She wasn't going to just pour her secrets out to anyone.

"Well, supersoliders may not drink, but -- whatever I am -- does." She smiled, taking one last glance over her shoulder before telling herself to try and relax. To enjoy their success of getting the sceptor, even if she did think it could never be in the right hands. The sooner Thor took this thing back to Asgard, the better. She went to pour herself a drink, feeling Thor's hand going to stop her.

"You don't want to do that." He warned, Rose raising an eyebrow as of course he started to explain how this had been aged by whoever, by so many hundreds of years.

"Come on, how strong can it be?" She asked and gagged slightly as the potent smell hit her nostrils, even she didn't think that would be a good idea. And she had countless nights on Hyper Vodka that she couldn't remember. "Okay maybe....maybe that's not a good idea." She smiled, grabbing herself a beer, that was always a safe choice. She watched everyone as they chatted away, feeling as though she was finally becoming one of the team. People weren't avoiding her, or giving her the usual small talk to try and make time pass, or seem polite. She sat back as she watched the room fill with testosterone at the mention of Thor's hammer, rolling her eyes as everyone got in line to pick it up. She had learnt a lot about this sort of thing before, the Doctor had explained it all, when they went to visit different planets and the different rituals they would have, or ways of living. In her world, Thor was just a myth, a Norse God. She tried not to tell everyone that in fear of seeming bad, she tried not to tell many people about her past. The only person that she'd told bits and pieces to was Steve. And Nat now and again. Rose raised an eyebrow as she watched Steve trying to lift the hammer, giving him a knowing but questionable look, distracted by a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

Rose could feel a shiver down her spine as a new voice surrounded them, it wasn't friendly and warm, the fun energy of the room seeping away as they all turned. "This is not good." She whispered, listening as the Avengers went back and forth, her eyes searching around as she heard Ultron mentioning 'peace in our time' and all chaos broke loose. She could feel someone pushing her to the ground as shots were fired around them. All she could do was try and protect herself, feeling the familiar burning in her veins, a feeling that always made her feel sick to the core. Something she tried to repress, and ever since the tests, the experiments, it always came out to help her.

She got up on to her feet, her hand raised as she stopped the explosions and bullets from hitting them. Ultron was long gone, having fled the scene as soon as the Iron Legion were unleashed on them. She didn't know how long she could protect everyone, her eyes glowing as she tried her best to shut them down, anything. But it wasn't enough, it had been so long since she'd had to do this, focussing on the Legion until they were mere dust particles scattered on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" She heard behind her, but her head was spinning too quickly to process what anyone was saying. She could protect people, but at what cost? Rose felt her knees giving in as she fell to the floor. Every time Bad Wolf came out to protect her, she couldn't help but wonder if next time it would kill her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose's eyes flickered open, the sounds of arguing and raised voices clouding her mind. She couldn't fully focus on where she was, but she knew the pissed off tone of Mr Stark's voice anywhere. She sat up as everything came flooding back to her, Steve stopping her as soon as she did so.

"Woah, easy there, Doll." He warned, his arms reached out to her as she tried to get up. "I don't think you're going anywhere, I think being in the med-bay is much better right now." He warned, his eyes flickering towards the rest of the Avengers as they continued their heated conversation.

"The med bays never better." She murmured, taking out the IV that Dr Cho has put in her arm. "No needles, no tests, nothing like that." She said with a shaky voice.

"They're not -- they're not." Steve said cautiously, watching as Rose started to get worked up over it. Whatever had happened to her in the past was clearly haunting her. He didn't know much about how she got to be a part of SHEILD. From what he had seen she was a closed book, he knew what it was like to be that way. To keep people at a distance, to avoid being hurt. "You want to explain what that magic trick was?" He asked. Rose looked up and met his eyes, she could get so caught up in his eyes, shaking away the thought.

"It's - well it's a long story really." She murmured, hearing faint mentions of what was going on outside of the med-bay/ "Maybe one day I'll tell the story. Every time it -- every time that happens, the -- well, what you saw, it leaves me exhausted for a while. First time round I almost died, or I would have if..." She trailed her words as she thought about the first time Bad Wolf ever happened. She didn't know if that memory was more painful than the rest.

"Well one day I'll listen -- just focus on getting some rest." Steve insisted and stopped as he saw Rose wobbling on to her feet, his hands rested against her waist gently as she stumbled.

"M'Fine." She insisted and wobbled over to the door, leaning against it as she overheard the final part of the conversation. "You built this thing as a weapon against aliens?" She quizzed, feeling all eyes on her suddenylu.

"Oh look, Goldilocks is awake." Stark retorted, she was too exhausted right not to even make a comment. "Whatever that was earlier -- are you even human?" He asked.

"I'm sure you've read my file, Tony. Or hacked in to whatever information you could." She murmured. "You think an Iron Legion will stop aliens? Aliens aren't the enemy, Tony."

"Is that because you are one?" He asked.

"I might not be fully human, but I'm not an alien. I've met a lot of good aliens in my time -- and trust me, humans tend to come out worse. We don't need an army, we don't need to build weapons -- you have a wall of soldiers around the Earth, you're just asking for someone bugger and better to come along and break it all down." She commented.

"And now look....you mess with things you know nothing about, and now you can put a lot more than just the Earth at risk." She warned, her voice raised. "You better get everyone to find him." She said, her voice shaking slightly. It never ended, the threats, people playing with things they didn't know anything about, using it to their advantage. She'd seen too much of this before. She'd been the person that was poked and prodded because they wanted to know what lay beneath. Rose took herself away, grabbing a beer as she headed up to a spare bedroom. She knew she was no use unless she got some sort of rest, but her mind was going to be wide awake for quite some time now. It always did when the Wolf returned.

// Im going to go in to a lot of detail soon about what happened to Rose and her backstory! So let me know what you think! <3


End file.
